The Princess and the Dork Or is it?
by FlouncyPotterXx76
Summary: Lily can't wait to go to Hogwarts. Finally, her year has come. But Lily never thought of anoying brothers, a dorky best friend who won't stop blabbing, and school bullies. Read as she pushes through all of that and becomes the princess of the house. But is she hurting the one she cares the most about in the process? Will she go back to her best friend so they can be dorks together?
1. Chapter 1

"You idiot!"

This was the first of many yells and trantrums in the used-to-be quiet Potter household.

In case your wondering who the idiot is, I will gladly tell you. James Sirius Potter II is an ignorant moron who never keep his grubby hands off my stuff, or his big, fat mouth shut. I, am Lily Luna Potter. And this is MY story. Not his, MINE. He might be mention a few times, but this story is mine. Only mine. Got it? Good. Anyways..

This was a typical day at the Potter house. Today James stole my cat, Blue (And no, he is not a magical blue cat). Blue was hissing so loud that my shouts of critisism were barely audible.

James bounded up the stairs the the attic.

"You wouldn't!" The attic was off limits. And I mean OFF. There's a lot of dangerous magical stuff up there that could easily kills us, or put us into St. Mungo's (The wizard hospital). And that scares me. The portraits there think my freckles are a deadly disease called Splattergoit. And that is NOT a complement. But really the shouldn't be calling me names when they are amongst the most foul, disgusting and ugliest portraits I have ever seen. Dad says not to make fun of them because they have helped many people. Well, they are CERTAINLY not helping me with my selfesteem. Anyways, I'm off track.

James was about to throw Blue into the attic and trap him there, but I leaped on top of James. Without thinking, his fist lunged backwards and hit me square in the nose. I got blood and tears all over his checkered sweater. James screamed. For a boy, he cares alot about his style. Sometimes he tells Mom that she's cramping his vibe. What a geek.

"You didn't just get blood all over my new sweater! I paid 12 galleons for this!" James flung me off of his back and threw Blue down the steps.

"You, animal abuser!" I screamed.

"You, sweater ruiner!" He tried to retort. Honestly, James has to work on his comebacks.

" 'Sweater ruiner' ?" I snorted.

"I'm mad!"

"No kidding." I crossed my arms.

"You're a freak, Lily!"

"You're the one who just chucked a cat down the steps!"

Before James could counter me with another horrible retort, Dad started to yell.

"JAMES! LILY! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO MY STUDY! AND KEEP YOU BLOODY MOUTHS SHUT!"

"Great," James started. "You put him in a bad mood."

"Me?! You stole my cat in the first pla-"

"JAMES SIRIUS! QUIT IT!" Dad yelled. I inhaled deeply.

"Yeah James, quit it."

"You wanna go, Lily?"

Dad got tired of yelling at us through two floors. He ran up the steps. Being, 41, he's pretty fit. Or should I say, right now, he's in a fit.

"Com'on," He lifted both James and I over his shoulder. Behind Dad's back James stuck his tounge out at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and smacked his brown, bushy-haired head. He pulled my red hair. I poked his deep, brown eye and snickered.

"Quit it," Dad said through gritted teeth. Now we were at his study. He sat us down in the two visiting chairs that face his desk. I think that they are for other Aurours (Dark-wizard catchers) for when they come over to discuss certain things.

"Guys," Dad started, taking his seat at his desk. "Can't you guys just be good for a few days? Then you're off to Hogwarts. Look, I just have to tell you, that when you get to Hogwarts, Professer McGonagall will NOT put up with this nonesence. Alright? James, you should know." JAmes grinned.

"Is that it? That's our talking to?" I piped up. "Because if it's done, I have to get up stairs and pack my trunk. It won't pack it's self," I grinned. I started to stand up. Dad sat back in his chair, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "You may go Lily Luna."

"What about me? Can I go?" James asked, standing up cautously.

"Sit," Dad said firmly. James opened his mouth to complain, but Dad sent a sharp look his way. "What are you waiting for, Lily? Go," Out of the corner of my eye, as I was turning away, Dad winked at me. I smiled back as James started to complain and Dad tried to control him.

Now, I must go and treat my bleeding nose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, everone in the car. James, quit picking on Albus. Lily, com'on, let's get going now. We can't wait all day. Teddy! Just pick a color! Hurry it up, it's not like Victorie's going to be there," My mom snickered.

"Ginny!" Teddy shouted, his cheeks turning as red as his hair. "I still love you, Ted. I love picking on you too though," Mom smiled.

"You know," Teddy started. "I don't think red suits me." He screwed up his face, and ...

Voila! Blue flooded red and took over. I never really get tired of watching that. Oh, before I forget, if you were wondering where my mom, my other brother Albus and Teddy were yesterday, Teddy went to Victories (My couisin and his girlfriend, I'll explain how that works later), and my mom and Albus went to my Aunt Hermione's and my Uncle Ron's house. They live just down the street. Anyways..

We all hopped into the car. It's magically altared so that four people can sit in the back. Off we went to Diagon Ally to get all of our school suplies!

I guess this woud probably me a good time to tell you about my family. Take a seat, 'cause this might take a while.

I'll start with Teddy. Teddy Lupin isn't actually my parents birthchild, therefore not my actual brother. His parents died in this HUGE war. My dad was only seventeen then, legally an adult, but acted like a kid. But he was the godfather. Teddy stayed with his grandmother, Andromeda, until my dad was responsible enough to take care of a kid. By the time Dad was 23, he was married to my mother and could take care of him. When Teddy was seven, they had James. When Teddy was ten and James was 3, they had Albus. Finally, when Teddy was twelve, James was 5 and albus was two, the had their favorite and most behaved child. Me! When Teddy turned thirteen, he offically mastered the art of metamorphosis. That mean he can change his appearance at will. Now, since Victorie and Ted aren't actually cousins, he can date her and it's not wired or anything. But Hugo, my uncle Ron's son who is also my best friend, and I both agreed that it's beyond weird. Now Teddy is 20- something. I'm pretty forgetful. Well, there's Teddy for you.

Now I'm going to go on about my dad.  
Dad, is like, the most famous wizard ever. He defeated some dark wizard in that huge war that Teddy's parents died in. I thing it was Moldy-wart. Or maybe Coldevort. I don't know, because nobody tells me anything. I know that he's an Aurour though. He's the Aurour cheif. He caught alot of bad guys and put them in a wizard prison called Azkaban. He has ALOT of enimes. I also know that his parents died when he was a baby, poor chap (as my grandmother would say) and that's pretty much all I know. If you really want to know who he really is, and learn stuff that I don't know about him, then just read his books. I think he has, like, seven of them.  
Oh and dad has black hair, green eyes and round glasses. And a weird lighting shaped scar on his forehead. I think it just looks like two sevens. He got the scar from that Moldy-Wart person.

Now onto my mom.  
She is the coolest person I know. She understands everything about me and my brothers, because she has five. Yes, five. She did have six, but one died in that super mega war I was talking about. She still weeps about that even though that was, like, twenty two years ago. It's really sad. And the saddest part is that he had a twin brother, Uncle George. George is really fun. Mom says he was even more fun when he had his twin Fred around. I feel bad for George. When Hugo and I were playing therapists, we asked George to play with us and his kids Roxanne and Fred II. He said of course. When I asked him what the biggest change in his life was, he said losing Fred was. (Then Fred II said, "I'm right here silly!" He's only four) He said it felt like he lost a part of him. But then he was in this sudden rush to get back to work. I felt bad for him, because I could see tears glistening in his eyes. But this is about my mom, not George.  
Mom has red hair and brown eyes. People tell I look exactly like her, except for the eyes. I have my fathers eyes. I do lots of things with her. Like shopping, visiting (I didn't go to Rons because Hugo or Rose weren't there. Albus just went becasue Hermione gives him cookies. And Albus LOVES his food), and cooking, even though I'm really bad at it. Mom used to be the captain for my all time favorite quidditch team, the Holy Head Harpies. Now she's retired and writes a quiditch coloum in the Daily Prophet, our local newspaper.

You already know about James, so I'll tell you about Albus, then I will be done!  
Albus is one of the biggest dorks I know. He had scruffy brownish-reddish hair that never straitens up. I cannot be tamed. It's like a little monster waiting for the perfect time to eat up Albus's head. Anyways, he has the exact same eyes as me, sparkling green. He loves reading and hates sports. He doesn't have a very big personality, so really, that's all I can tell you.

It takes a long time to get to London, because we live in Manchester. Teddy entertained me by switching his noses and hair colors. Albus read a book and James was doing something "Top secret". Finally we were there!


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, guys. First things first, we go to Gringotts. No-wait! We have to meet Ron and Hermione at Madame Malkins! No- that's not right. We need money to go to Madame Malkins. Okay, off to Gringotts. I hope Hermione doesn't mind that fact that we will be late. Maybe I should send her an owl. Oh! I just remembered that we're supposed to meet them at Gringotts! Okay, yeah, uh-huh. Off to Madame Malkins. I mean Gringotts! Yeah, Gringotts!"

I swear, my mother would lose her head if it weren't screwed on tight.

We had just got out of the car and sat on a bench and waited for my mom to sort out her brain. "Okay, everyone up! Come on, we've got a big, big day!"  
"Which it why we should stop at the ice cream parlour to fuel up first," James tried. My mom raised her eyebrows. 'James, you know better then to ask for ice cream at this moment! I'm trying to find my memory!' Her look said. Sometimes I think she always has that look.

"Okay, everyone. Off to Gringotts!" Dad tried to get everyone up off of there butt and moving before Mom realizes that she actually is supposed to meet Hermione at Madame Malkins Rope shop. Oh well, she can find out when we get to Gringotts.

"Okay," Dad started as soon as we had gotten into a dingy pup. "Over here." He lead us to a brick wall that everyone but me was familier with. "Two right, three down, seven up, eight left," Dad muttered. I knew exactly what he was doing, Hugo told me about it (Unlike me, he is alowwed going shopping for school stuff with his older sister Rose). It's one of the ways to get to Gringotts. Or..

"Hey Dad, can't we just use this door?" I asked him. It would be much more simple. "Shut up, this is cooler," he responded. 'Fine then Mr. Grouch,' I thought in my head, where nobody could here me.

Suddenly, the brick wall separated and an alley of wizard shops stood before us! 'Oh, joy!' I thought. 'This is going to be one of the best days of my life!'

"Okay, off to Gringotts!" My dad said promptly.

We approched the bank. It's this HUGE marble building that is crawling with little tiny, ugly and grumpy goblins. They manage the bank. A lot of wizards and witches don't keep their money at Gringotts (Which is the only bank in all of England for witches and wizards). They don't trust goblins to guard their money. Which is surpising to know, because it had only been broken into a few times. It has a really good security system, other wise known as a dragon! I know this because (Shhh, this is a secret) my dad, Ron and Hermione were one of the few groups that broke into Gringotts. But it was for a very good reason!

"Hello, Gorjag. I wish to visit my vault today," My dad told an ugly looking goblin, about four feet smaller than him.

"Yeah, Gorjag," James and Albus giggled and got the 'Look' from Mom. "Very fine, Mr. Potter," Gorjag said, stepping off of his platform to make him appear taller. He threw a dirty look in James's direction, but, hey, who hasn't done that before? Gorjag lead us all to a cart on train tracks. This is my first time at Gringotts. I have never ever been in Gringotts, let alone Diagon Alley.

When we all were seated in the cart it started moving. I clung to my mother, scared to death. But Teddy, James and Albus all seemed horribly familier with this. It's kind of awkward being the youngest, seeming the most childish of the group because I never had experianced it before. But I can ussure you, behind my parents and Teddy, I am the most mature. But everyone thinks that my brothers are so much more drastically mature and older than me. And they are talking about James and Albus, being more mature than me. Talking about the kids who pick their noses with their wands and then laugh at the boogers. I don't call them mature. I call them childish and disgusting.

The cart flipped, turned and reversed. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was on another broomstick ride with my mother. The peaceful meadow, the chirrping birds and the-

BAM! The cart stopped with a sudden lurch. "Okay, everyone out!" Gorjag started yelling. My dad covered his ears. "Gorjag, I'm right here."

"I know, Mr. Potter, but I think that sudden lurch really messed up the hearing, it was so loud."

Dad passed him the key to the vault and Gorjag inserted it and then pressed his tiny hand on a screen. I heard a bunch of locks click, and then, finally, the vault door swung open, revealing a mountain of silver and gold. Dad took a bag out of his pocket and put a handful of galleons, sickled and knuts. He gave it to mom to hold in her purse.

"Everyone, back on the cart!" Gorjag spoke in his raspy voice. He closed and secured the vault, and we started on a stomach churning adventure back to the back. I say 'back' because by the looks of it we are in the middle of te earth. I think, anyways. I'm not great at geography at my muggle school. In fact, once I called it geomatry, and the teacher told me to use my brain a litle more. So I got Mom to put a spell on her which makes her face turn into boils. I just sat back and laugh, because no matter what she did, those boils did not go away. Hahahaha, who's not going to have to put up with your unfair treatment anymore? ME! That's right suckers, I'm going to Hogwarts!


End file.
